Deception
by Nube
Summary: Numbuh 3 has to leave for Japan when she finds out an assassin is after her leaving all she knew behind. Kuki and Wally fluffyness
1. Chapter 1

**_-Deception_**

HI and welcome to another one of my stories this story is about Numbuh 3 having to leave for Japan when she finds out an assassin is after her, leaving all she knew behind, including her friends and family. I hope that you like it and sorry if this chapter is short.

Enjoy:

At Numbuh 3's house…

"Kuki come here please!" yelled Numbuh 3's mother.

"Yes mom."

"I have something very important to tell you… well as you know you are a very important member of the Japanese senate, and so we received a letter… a letter saying that an assassin is after you and so your required to go to Japan for your safety." Finished Kuki's mom trying to keep a straight face but was clearly in the verge of tears.

"WHAT! but I don't want to go to Japan what about my friends! And you! Screamed Kuki know desperately crying.

"Well, honey it's for your own good it will be relieving to know that you are in a safe place." Replied Mrs. Sanban trying to sound soothing. "The letter says to leave tomorrow morning by 8:00. As for your friends you can say goodbye to them today."

"Will I have to go to Japan _alone_?" asked Kuki

"Yes. This is something you have to do alone."

"How long will I have to stay in Japan?"

"I can't really tell you how long, but it will be until the assassin is cought." Replied Mrs. Sanban.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" yelled Kuki as she ran out the door slaming it shut.

"How will I tell my friends? I can't be in the KND if I'm far away locked up somewhere. And Wally, what am I going to do so far away from him?" Thought Kuki, as different thoughts raced through her head.

Will she tell her friends? please R&R to tell me what you think. I will be up with Ch.2 as soon as possible. Thanx for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Ch. 2**

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and read my story, and here's chapter 2 for Deception…**

At the tree house…

Numbuhs 2 and 4 were playing video games. Numbuh 5 was reading magazines and Numbuh 1 was making sandwiches for dinner.

As soon as Numbuh 3 entered the tree house 3 and 4 asked her if she wanted to play.

"Hey Numbuh 3 wanna play?" asked Numbuh 4

"Maybe later I don't feel like it." responded Kuki.

"Do you wanna read a magazine?"

"Or make sandwiches?"

"Um…no, but if any of you need me I'll be in my room." Responded Kuki sort of in a tired way.

"Something is up with that girl." Said Numbuh 5 putting a hand at her hip.

"Maybe we should go check if she's ok." Replied Numbuh 4 in a worried

tone.

"Or she can just be tired; after all, she did spend all day with adults."

responded Numbuh 2 by shrugging.

"Numbuh 2 is right, we shouldn't worry about it. If something is bothering

her she'll come to us." Said Numbuh 1

"I hope you're right." Thought Numbuh 4

In Numbuh 3's room…

"I can't believe I'm leaving my friends and Wally behind." Thought Kuki

sadly.

Numbuh 3 started crying again as she laid on her bed. Then she looked up at her night table and noticed she had a picture of the team. They were outside of the tree house. Numbuh 2 was on top of a branch eating a sandwich, on the bottom of him was a box full of popsicles and Numbuh 4 was handing her an orange one. Numbuh 1 was leaning on the tree trunk eating a hot dog and Numbuh 5 was standing by him drinking a smoothie.

"I should take this picture to Japan, it will probably be the last of my memories with them." Sobbed Kuki.

Then she walked to her dresser and started to brush her hair and noticed a butterfly necklace.

"I remember this… Numbuh 4 gave it to me for my birthday."

The wings of the butterfly were orange and green, and the middle was sky blue, red, and dark blue. (The colors of what her friends wear)

"I should take this too."

Numbuh 3 had just finished putting on her necklace when Numbuh 5 knocked on her door. (I know Kuki doesn't have a door but just go with it)

"Hey Numbuh 3 you hungry? Cause' dinner is ready." Asked Abby through the door.

Kuki thought about saying no but then they would start getting suspicious that something was going on.

"Ok I'll be right down." Replied Kuki

At the dinner table…

Numbuhs 2 and 4 were arguing about who won the last game and Numbuhs 1 and 5 were talking about a mission that the team will be going in. While Numbuh 3 just ate quietly.

"Alright team listen up, I recently got a report that tomorrow we have to go on a mission. I need Numbuhs 3 and 4 to go around—"

"But Numbuh 1 Numbuh 5 thinks is better to…"

Kuki couldn't take it anymore because she knew she wouldn't be there tomorrow, so she stormed out of the room in tears.

"I think we should we should go see if she's ok this time." Said Numbuh 4 worried.

"I think your right Numbuh 4" replied Numbuh 2 as the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

Well that's the end of Ch. 2 Ch. 3 will be up as soon as possible. I hope you're liking the story. Next chapter will be major Wally & Kuki fluffyness


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch.3-_Deception_**

Finally I have ch.3 up I'm soooooo sorry I haven't been able to write ch.3 but I've been very busy and FINALLY here's ch. 3 enjoy:

Numbuh 3 was now laying down in her bed thinking:

"I shouldn't have done that! Now they will think that something is wrong with----"

"Numbuh 3 can we come in?" asked Numbuh 1 as he knocked on her door.

"Umm… su-sure why not?" stuttered Kuki.

As they came in Numbuh 4 asked, "Kuki are you ok?"

"Yeah, you haven't been yourself lately." Said Numbuh 2 crossing his arms.

Numbuh 3 couldn't stand it any longer she had to tell them. So she began to explain it to her friends and when she finished everyone stood still not showing emotion since they were shocked about what they just heard.

Finally after a long pause Numbuh 1 spoke…

"When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning before the mission."

"We are all going to miss you Numbuh 3." Said Numbuh 5 with sadness in her voice.

Kuki's eyes started to swell up and hugged Numbuh 3.

"Thank you for being my friend Numbuh 5 and for all your advice and fashion tips. I couldn't have done it without you."

Abby smiled and replied "I couldn't have had a better friend."

Then Numbuh 3 hugged Numbuh 2. "Thanks for helping me with Bradley and also for being my friend."

Numbuh 2 smiled and said "Hoagie P. Gilligan Jr. always ready for duty."

Numbuh 3 giggled as she walked to Numbuh 1 and hugged him.

"Thanks Numbuh 1 for having a lot of patience with mw and also like I've said being my friend."

"Are you scared of the assassin finding you?"

"Not as much as leaving my friends, and not knowing what lies ahead."

"Well no matter where you are Numbuh 3, you will always be a member of Sector V." replied Numbuh 1 smiling at her.

Numbuh 3 also gave Numbuh 1 a weak smile and ran to hug Numbuh 4.

"I'm really going to miss you Kuki, after all you weren't that much of a cruddy girl." Said Numbuh 4 sort of blushing.

"I'll take that as a compliment, and I'm really going to miss you too." Replied Numbuh 3 giving him a big smile.

"I better get home." Said Numbuh 3

"I'll walk you there." Responded Wally without thinking.

Numbuh 4 saw that Numbuhs 1, 2, and 5 were smirking at him so he quickly responded "Uhhh, she owes me a quarter." And ran out of the room.

The rest of the walk to Kuki's house was silent until they got to her house…

"Umm, Nu-Number 3 I have always wanted to tell you that that that…I… lo-love you and that I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY going to miss you. Maybe you don't feel the same but---"

"But that's were your wrong Numbuh 4, I've ALWAYS loved you too… I just never had the courage to tell you, and I'm also really going to miss you." Replied Numbuh 3 feeling very happy and nearly yelling at him."

Numbuh 3 leaned over to kiss Wally leaving him to blush.

"I should tell you my secrets more often." Said Wally giving her a foolish grin.

"Will you wait for me?" asked Numbuh 3

"I will always be here for you."

"Pinky Promise?" asked Kuki again.

"Pinky promise."

"Oh! And if I find out that assassin has even touched a piece of your hair then I will beat the crud out of him."

Kuki giggled as the hugged one more time and then kissed again only this time more passionate.

"See ya Numbuh 3 and remember I will always love you."

"Me too Numbuh 4." Numbuh 3 replied by blowing a kiss at him and giving him one last look as she head inside.

The next morning she was already on the airplane (pretend she already said goodbye to her family) looking at the picture she said she was going to take and the necklace shone brightly around her neck, and as the airplane started to take off she could still see the tree house and the town that had been her home.

"I will be back I promise."

Well that's the end of Ch.3. Again I'm sooo sorry it took me so looooong to write this. Ch 4 will be up as soon as possible. Pleeeze R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 for **_Deception_**

**Hi everyone welcome to another chapter of Deception Again I will like to thank everyone that read my story and reviewed it**.

**5 years later…**

Numbuh 3 (who know is known by Kuki) has been living in Japan for 5 years so she's 15. Kuki still has long hair but it's usually up in a bun, she's still a happy person but takes things more seriously know. Kuki lives in a mansion that has a garden with big ponds and a lot of flowers but the mansion is surrounded by a high fence making it impossible to jump over and if you managed to jump over there was electrical wire waiting at the bottom. Kuki had become good friends with a girl whose name is Haemie. Haemie is 2 years bigger than Kuki. Haemie has long dark brown hair up to her shoulders and has hazel eyes. She does all of Kuki's errands since she isn't allowed to leave the mansion, so in other words Haemie was just there to serve Kuki and keep her company but Kuki treated her like one of her best friends.

Kuki is at her room looking at the picture of her friends…

"Do you need anything else Kuki?" asked Haemie

"No thank you, I think I'm fine."

"You really miss your friends don't you?"

"With all my heart, especially Wally. I would give anything even give myself to that assassin just to see everyone again. They are the only thing that has kept me going all these years." Replied Kuki giving Haemie a sad look.

"I'm sure you will see them again Kuki…we just have to have patience, who knows that letter could arrive soon saying that the assassin has been caught and you can go home." Said Haemie in a sympathetic voice.

"Haemie, I waited for 5 years my patience is running out! It's so hard not be able to even go outside of this house and not knowing what's going on with my family or friends! Sometimes I even think that I will never see them again! Said Kuki in a frustrated tone and almost screaming.

"Don't say that, you just have to have a little bit of hope and---"

Haemie heard someone knock in the door.

"I'll be right back stay here."

Minutes later Haemie came back with a letter in her hand.

"A man that was at the door said that this letter should be given to you as soon as possible because the letter was from the senate, I wonder what's it about?" Wondered Haemie

"Only one way to find out." said Kuki while opening the envelope. "I should read it out loud just in case."

Kuki began reading…

_Dear Miss Kuki Sanban,_

_We are happy to announce that the assassin that our spies have pursued for many years has been caught, and are welcome to return to the United States whenever you wish._

_Sincerely,_

_The Senate _

"Aaaahhhh!" Both Kuki and Haemie were screaming while hugging each other and jumping at the same time.

"See Kuki you just had to have a little faith." said Haemie who was know very excited.

"I can't believe I'm going to see my friends and family again! Haemie I need you to go tell the Senate that I will be leaving tomorrow morning at 8:00."

"On my way." Replied Haemie happily.

"Oh and please take some money and buy me some new clothes."

"Okay anything else?"

"No that's all."

Kiki watched Haemie leave and started thinking…

"**_I can't believe I'm going to see my friends again and for a long time I will be seeing Wally_**."

The next morning Kuki was saying goodbye to Haemie…

"All this time I was in a hurry to go back to the U.S and I never thought that I would be loosing a special friend." Said Kuki sadly.

"You are also an awesome friend Kuki, and you know that if you ever need me I'll be able to help you. And hoping that you would soon see your friends has certainly paid off."

"But what if there are a lot of things that have changed and Wally doesn't remember me and---"

"Kuki, never be afraid to start again." Replied Haemie.

"Thank you for everything Haemie, I couldn't have done it without you."

"And if it wasn't for you I would of never had a true friend with all the traveling I do." Replied Haemie gratefully.

Kuki and Haemie exchanged their addresses that they will be living in so they can write to each other, Of course Kuki would be at her house and Haemie would be another person's servant.

Haemie and Kuki hugged one last time.

"Good luck Kuki."

"Right back at you."

Kuki went up the plane waving at Haemie and vise-versa flashbacks going through her mind of her meeting Haemie, playing with her at the pond, and her telling Haemie about her friends and family until the plane took off.

Kuki took one last look at Japan through the window which soon she only saw the sea.

Kuki was know looking at her butterfly necklace (which she never took off) and she was also has the picture in her hand.

After hours in the plane finally Kuki arrived…

As Kuki was going down the stairs she saw that the tree house was still there.

"After all these years I'm finally home. My real home were I belong."

**Well that was the end of Ch. 4 I hope that you liked it Please read and review I will put the next chapter as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

_Ch. 5 **Ok everyone here's chapter 5 please don't flame me on this chapter by saying Wally would never do that because I promise it does get better later on in the story. Thanks to everyone that has been patient with me by reading and for reviewing my story. And well here's chapter 5 enjoy:**_

When Kuki got down from the plane she wanted to go straight to the tree house but decided she would at least go see her family first. Soon Kuki found herself ringing the doorbell to find a girl answering the door….

"Mushi?"

"Kuki? Oh Kuki it's really you, I've missed you so much!" said Mushi nearly shouting as she hugged Kuki.

"Me too Mushi, in Japan I didn't have anyone to argue with." Said Kuki know separating from the hug.

Both girls giggled but stopped when they heard a voice of a woman.

"Mushi who's at the do--- Kuki your back! We have all missed you so much!" said Kuki's mom as she ran to hug Kuki very tightly.

"I've missed you too mom." Replied Kuki hugging her mom back.

"Alright, what's all the noise abo---Kuki? How did you---when did you--- oh come here!" said Kuki's dad as Kuki ran to hug him.

"Mom, dad, I'm going to go see my friends so I'll be back later."

Kuki didn't wait for a reply as she grabbed her suitcase and threw it inside the house and ran out of her house and all you can hear was "I'll see you later."

As Kuki entered the tree house but only to find that no one was there…

"_That's strange."_ She thought. _They're always here unless…of course I forgot about school! At least they should be here any minute." _

Kuki did have private tutors when she was at Japan since she wasn't allowed to go to public schools. Just then she heard the voices of her friends coming inside…

"I should've gotten a better grade, I did all the research and---"

"Nigel we already did the report once we don't have to re-live the experience." Said a boy with brown hair.

"Will you two be quiet Abby already had a tough day and you are---"

"Well sorry Miss. Honoroll student but some of us---"

But Hoagie didn't get to finish his sentence as he saw Kuki sitting on the couch.

"Uh guys."

"What?" both Abby and Nigel yelled and as soon as they saw Kuki their eyes widened so much that Kuki thought that they would pop out.

"Hi guys!" screamed Kuki very excited as she got up and ran to hug them all at the same time "I've missed you sooooo much!"

Nigel had a red Sean John shirt and black baggy pants; Hoagie lost weight and was wearing blue baggy jeans with a dark blue shirt, while Abby was wearing a baby blue skirt and a shirt that said 100 Angel.

When Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie recovered from shock they managed to hug her back.

"It's good to see you again!" said Nigel with his voice full of excitement.

"Yeah we thought you were never going to come back." Replied Hoagie with a grin.

"But we don't have to think of that anymore." Said Abby hugging her again.

Kuki smiled but it soon faded when she noticed Wally wasn't there.

"Umm, where's Wally?"

Abby. Hoagie and Nigel turned silent but soon Abby decided to speak.

"Um, Kuki well… Wally has gotten---"

But Abby was interrupted by the laughter of two people.

Kuki saw who it was and immediately ran to hug him. It was Wally. Wally couldn't believe that Kuki was actually there, that his mouth jaw fell open. Wally finally hugged her back and Kuki was about to kiss him when the girl next door asked him a question…

"Umm Wally, sweetie who is this girl?" she asked in a false sweet voice. She had brown eyes with blond hair that was in a low ponytail. She wore a pink tight shirt and light blue jeans.

"Uhh Kuki this is Jeannette, Jeannette this is Kuki."

"Oh! Right, the girl who you_ had_ a crush on.

"What do you mean ha---?"

"Kuki, Jeannette is my girlfriend."

At that moment Kuki felt like she had been slapped in the face so her eyes began to swell up but holed back her tears.

"Well…it is very nice to meet you." Mumbled Kuki avoiding Jeannette's gaze.

Kuki gave turned to look at Wally and gave him a very cold stare and ran off upstairs to were the room was. Kuki could hear Wally yelling after her but she just wanted to go inside her room.

As soon as she got there she threw herself to her bed and grabbed the closest pillow and buried herself there and started to cry. Then she looked up and noticed that her room was the same way she left it, suddenly she heard a knock…

"Go away!" Kuki yelled

"Kuki, it's me, Abby, can I please come in?"

Kuki tried hard to say "go away" but somehow she couldn't. She felt that a big lump had formed in her throat. All she could hear was Abby telling the boys to wait outside.

"Okay Abby you can come in." Kuki finally managed to say.

Abby entered her bedroom and sat by her…

"I can't believe Wally forgot about me that easily I should of never returned!"

"No girl, don't say that, we really missed you and Wally cares for you and---"

"That's a lie! I bet Wally was happy when I left, he probably was just waiting for me to leave so he can just go run off with the next girl that he meets!"

"Kuki you know that's not how it all went down. Wally became really depressed he didn't even want to come out of his room until one day we convinced him to go to the park, and that's were he met Jeannette and well… it just happened."

"How I wish to be Jeanette since she's Wally's girlfriend."

"Trust me girl, you do not want to be Jeannette she's about the worst person you'll ever meet. She's mean, pretends to be your friend when she's really talking about you, and a hypocrite, the only reason people are friends with her is because she's rich."

"That explains the fake sweet voice. Is she your friend?" asked Kuki.

"No she doesn't like any of us and none of us like her, so we only put up with her because of Wally."

"Well…thanks for the talk Abby it really helped but I got to get home."

Kuki was about to leave but Abby stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Kuki you can't run away from Wally forever, you have to talk to him."

"But Abby I---"

"Wouldn't it be better if you talk to him before you make a decision?"

"I---well---but---oh alright." Said Kuki finally giving up.

"Good, know remember if you need me or anybody else we'll be here for you."

"Thank you Abby."

Abby whispered in her ear:

"I bet Hoagie and Nigel are listening."

Kuki just gave a weak giggle.

"Well I'll go call him okay Kuki?"

Kuki simply nodded as she watched Abby leave her room and screaming at the guys for listening to their conversation.

**_Dun Dun Dun what will Wally and Kuki talk about? Well you'll find out on the next chapter. Thanx for reading and the next chapter will be up soon. Thank you again for reading and pleeeeeeze review. See ya. _**


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

**Hi everyone I'm sooo sorry it has taken me a long time to update my story but here's chapter 6…**

A few minutes later Kuki was sitting in her bed when she heard a knock…

"Come in." She simply said.

"Look Kooks I know that you think that I broke my promise but----"

"Wallabee Beatles! That was more than just a promise. That also showed me how much you cared about me and by the looks of it you didn't even take it seriously!"

"Kuki! I got this letter that said that you had chosen to stay in Japan because---"

"Oh please, like I'm really going to believe all those packs of lies!"

"But it's the truth!"

"Wallabee, use your common sense! Why would I want to stay in Japan when I didn't even want to leave!"

"I can't believe you're getting all worked up about a stupid promise! That was years ago Kuki, we didn't even know what we were doing!"

"I, I, I can't believe what I'm hearing! It's like I don't know you anymore!" Yelled Kuki.

"You're right Kuki I'm not that same 10 year old boy I was, I grew up and maybe you should too! Instead of crying your eyes out about something worthless like that stupid promise! Yelled Wally back with annoyance in his voice.

"You know what? You're right. You're not the Wally I remember, because the Wally I knew kept his promises and didn't act like a coward hiding behind lies... so I guess the Wally I knew died or something because you're not him!" stated Kuki with a mixture of anger and coldness in her voice.

"Kooks I---"

"Don't you dare call me that! Only my friends can call me that and you are not my friend you're just a stranger that I have met. And I thought that I would be coming back to see the Wally that I loved so much and kept me a live all these years but instead I find a different person that has replaced him!" and without another word Kuki ran out of her room leaving Wally behind in his own thoughts.

As Kuki was coming down the stairs she saw her other 3 friends waiting for her…

"So… how did it go?" asked Abby with concern in her voice.

"Terrible I don't even know who he is anymore."

"Yeah, since he started dating her majesty Jeanette, he's not the same person anymore." Said Nigel with pity in his voice.

"It's like if she brainwashed him or something." Replied Hoagie.

"Have you been seeing a lot of Sci Fi movies lately? Asked Abby.

"Yeah why?

"Because I'm starting to think that you either watched too many movies or the aliens came and brainwashed your brain."

They all laughed except Hoagie and Kuki just gave a weak smile.

"Hey! That wasn't funn---"

"Anyway…" interrupted Nigel "You still have us no matter what, and if you need anything we're here for you."

Kuki turned to see Abby and Hoagie who were nodding their heads.

"Thank you." Said Kuki for the first tome giving a real smile.

**Well that's the end of chapter 6. How was it? Please review and in the next chapter Kuki will figure out a great truth that will change the course of the story stay tuned to find out what that truth is. Special thanx to all the people that have reviewed and read my story since the beginning much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7

**Thank you to everyone that has been patient with me throughout this whole story much appreciated.**

Kuki started to go to school again but she still didn't talk to Wally but then there comes History class…

"Now class, today we will be starting a project in which you will have to research a country. You can work with a partner in---"

Everybody cheered

"Which I will be assigning." Finished off the teacher and everyone groaned.

"Ok Miss. Lincoln you can work with Mr. Uno (both Abby and Nigel smiled) and you will do England."

"Mr. Beatles you can work with… ah! Miss. Sanban and you will do Japan.

"_Great"_ thought Kuki sarcastically _"I have to work with the liar." _

Nigel and Abby looked at each other nervously and saw that Kuki was giving Wally a dirty look and Wally was pretending not to notice.

The teacher continued pairing everybody until the bell rang and all you can hear from the teacher was that it was due in 2 weeks. Kuki, Abby, Hoagie, and Nigel walked to the tree house together…

"I can't believe I have to work with him!" shouted Kuki.

"Come on Kooks I'm sure it won't be that bad." Reassured Abby.

"Easy for you to say you don't have to work with a person you despise." Kuki shot back.

"Well on the bright side I'm glad that I don't have History when you guys do because I don't want to be in there when things get nasty." Said Hoagie brightly.

"Not helping." Responded Nigel

Suddenly they heard a voice calling Kuki...

"Hey Kuki, heard that you're partners with my boyfriend. I just wanted to say keep your distance because if you haven't noticed he's mine." Said Jeannette in an annoying tone.

"I didn't choose to be with your precious boyfriend, you can have him. And for your info. The History teacher paired us together. Snapped Kuki.

"Let me give you some advice, if I catch you flirting with my boyfriend that's probably the last thing you'll be doing." Threatened Jeanette.

"Ooh, look I'm shivering in fear." Mocked Kuki. "Like I'm really going to take threats from a backstabber like you!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that you---"

"Oops I think I just did." Shot back Kuki. "Come on guys lets go."

Kuki left with Nigel, Abby, and Hoagie behind her and sticking out their tongues at Jeannette and Jeannette fuming.

"Way to go girl, you showed her." Said Abby happily.

"Well all I have to say is that if Jeannette wants war then I'll give it to her."

Her friends cheered for her in which little did she know that there would be a surprise for Kuki when she would be doing her project with Wally.

So far a week had passed and Kuki and Wally's project would be due soon and they still hadn't started it yet. So Wally told Kuki to meet him at the library after school.

At the library…

"I think we should start with the capitol of Japan which is---"

"Kuki how long are you going to be holding that grudge against me? Asked Wally annoyed. "I told you I---"

"Ok first of all we didn't come here to talk about what happened between us, we came here to do our project so let's get back to work." Said Kuki with a mixture of anger and business tone in her voice.

After an hour of silence just copying notes Wally stood up to get more books.

"I'll be right back…not that you care anyway." Said Wally coldly noticing that Kuki hadn't even looked up from her book.

Kuki pretended like she didn't hear what he said but watched him return books that he had grabbed and was now getting more. Then something caught her eye. It was a note that was sticking out his History book that had her name on it.

"_It wouldn't hurt if I take a look."_ Thought Kuki. While opening the note it said:

_**My dearest Wally,**_

_**I know that I told you that I would be coming back, but I decided to stay here in Japan for my safety and for pleasure. I'm so sorry. I'll always be thinking about you.**_

_**Loving you always,**_

_**Kuki**_

Kuki couldn't believe what she was reading. "I NEVER wrote this!" Kuki had to restrain herself from yelling "But who did?"

Suddenly she saw Wally coming back so she quickly grabbed the note and put it in her pocket she also grabbed the rest of her stuff and was heading out the door when Wally grabbed her by her arm.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Listen, I have to go. We'll finish our research some other time." Replied Kuki quickly.

Wally didn't even get a chance to say anything else when Kuki was already out of his sight.

"_Maybe he wasn't lying when he said he got a note."_ Thought Kuki_. "I need to go to the tree house."_

**Well that's the end of ch.7 what do you think? Well please Read and Review thanks for reading **)


End file.
